The Path of the Seeker
This book contains the stories of Shappa's travels and lessons to be gained from Walking. It also contains the teachings of how to travel up the Tower in one consolidated format. Other texts speak of specific Towering Paths, but only this book lists them and explains them in one place. Sermon 3 The Bridge between what was and what will be was a path without form. He was the eternal child, born from love, but left without cause. And this was the untime, masked by its own reflection, for what is life when all reflections are static. Be not of the soul of the one, to this end is the duty of life. Seek not Unity, the path of nonexistence, but be born again of the Will, whos number is zero, and whos path is finality. But the Bridge did not seek finality, only the steps of the Golden Dawn, to follow the rise and climb to meet his father. He looked to the Tower and saw the All and the Nothing, crying to the Heavens to be among the height. And this was the sound of the heart, its mind fixed on the sun. Only those bound by cause can manifest light, so is the stair to glory. Seven are the paths to climb the Tower. They number in perfection to power the model of ascension. The paths to Heaven weigh greatly on the soul, for violence is their cobble. Sermon 4 To be Divine is to prove divinity. No other test guides greatness like the First Path will. To prove yourself here is to show all that you have is truly Divine, for ten and three are the trials of RAE. Beginning the Dark Isle, the effusion of death to end upon the Tower. Sermon 6 The Left Will is the Will of Power. As one looks to his might, it is seen by the One who can gift it. One seeks the light of the grand existance, and the Power grants. This is the Second Path to ascendance. Sermon 7 The Man who is seen will give himself to the light. To follow the Third path, the Man must look to the teachings of Morind, allowing the Myth to passover. This is the rightous I, for none exist who are not the same. Sermon 9 Walk the path of the Fourth and the Gold Dawn shall rise with you. Follow it and the dark fog will disperse by your will. To live in the life of the divine is to be divine. Mantle the Myth to be the Myth. Sermon 11 Once where light met dark, a series of memories invade the senses. To walk here is to walk alone, to see the Tower but to never be seen. Sovereignty of the soul matches the duty of ones heart. All versions of the self are the truth, past, present, and future, but the one hates the other, jealous of each contained outside of knowable bounds. Nevermore, to the beating of drumbs. Lights of blue and grey swirl to the sounds of the clock's tick. when ripping thr acheiving Memory of . And thus, through the Path named Five the mighty stand, slaying his unchild. Sermon 12 In the One and One we see the bloom of the flower, pushing to the light, ever reaching, Man grows large, blotting the light of the sun, breaking the flow and dancing to the rythm of false existentialism. This is the duty of princes, chiefs, and angels, to ever reach higher, bracing themselves on the ideals of sacrifice without feeling the edge of the knife. These are not the fault of they, but the fault of those who came from the days of the dark light which brought us to this place. And now the dark spreads wide to engulf the lands. We see this, in trade for the outer currency, which I say now is the ultimate currancy of all, in which power is ultimately seen through the eyes of the new born as a blight, but in truth is the snuffing of light. But certainty is evil and those who follow will surely be damned. We come now to the crossroads that takes us up, a light for all as I and WE are ONE. I speak now of love, in which that love is the light of the forgotten. For a mind is as still water, casting the clearest of reflections. Honor the place in you in which the entire universe dwells. Honor the place in you, which is of love, of truth, of light, and of peace. When you are in that place in you, and I am in that place in me, we are one. And this where the Sixth Path merges with star, where the fire burns brightest before it is darkened, is the Love that will release the shackles of the blind. For we see now, this realization of beauty, and in His mind's eye, who's vision faded with the passing of the new season. This is the rhythm of Nous, or his Other, or neither. This is the rightous We, for all exist who are the same. This is he who is the greatest of nations, less of death. He is the cultivating monster of the night sky, brought by the stream which is the burning star. He is to see the Face of God and attest to the ruiniation of Nous, where this is surely the lost love of us all. Sermon 24 We know and learn from what has become of the past. In it, we see the errors of truth and the paths taken by those without direction. These are the Tilted Paths, the ones without aim, without direction. This motion is only righteous if it learns from its tilt and begins anew upright. So walk with me and seek glory. Might in strength and victory in righteousness. So many before, who's might became the glory, will undoubtably curse the divine to walk among Man. Forge your path, or not, this is the choice of all who see the Dawn. Merrit alone cannot gain the light. One must journey to the numbers, worn down by the passing of time. Divity does not come without a cost, and by that I mean that all cost is divided into what is true and what is right, for not always is truth right. Walk in the shoes of those who came before, by force if it is right, or by measure if it is true. Carry yourselt up the Tower, and hurl those who are neither true nor right and lay them down beneath its core. Before the darkness spread we gleam the path of transcendence usurped. And in the time Before, it was Rage that slew the Sun and took from it what he need. It was then that he showed the world the Seventh Path, for in all ways, theft of the might of myth, willing or otherwise, grants the glory of that which was stolen. So seek before you the myth so that you might ascend. No other path shows the road so clearly than this.